1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved leveling apparatus for adjustably selecting and thereafter maintaining a selected spacing interval between a pair of members such as a hood and body of a motor vehicle. Leveler apparatus in accordance with the invention is commonly termed as a "hood leveler" and is especially designed for mounting on a surrounding edge portion of a motor vehicle engine or trunk compartment and is adjustable upwardly thereof to maintain a selected spacing interval between a trunk or a hood member for closing the trunk or engine compartment.
2. Background of the Prior Art
In the past, hood levelers for automobile trunk and hood compartments have been relatively complex assemblies which were costly, difficult to install and which sometimes were subject to vibration which changed the desired spacing between the hood and the adjacent edge portion that the hood leveler was supposed to maintain. Moreover, many prior art devices were susceptible to corrosion and breakage, and in addition, did not lend themselves readily to mass production assembly in an automobile assembly line environment.